Our Song
by pineapplesarecrazy
Summary: It's confusing, it's not supposed to end like this. Not for them, never for them, why them?


This is inspired by selecting 10 random songs on your playlist then choosing your favorite pairing and you have to write drabble in the amount of time the song is playing. I don't know whose idea it is but credits goes to you. Also this is my first ever fanfic or rather songfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the listed songs (feel free to check them out though) below. Credits goes to their respective owner. The only thing I own is the drabble thingy.

* * *

**Your Universe by Rico Blanco**  
She's always been the one isn't she? Ever since that fateful day she thrust her sword into his chest in a promise that will change his life. She thinks that he thinks that he only owe her, but that's not the case is it? No its not. It's never been that. He had no idea what he was waiting for but then she came. She thinks he saved him but in truth it was her who save him.

**You and Me by Parachute**  
He always saved her. From danger, from pain and if he ever get the chance, from the world. That's how others see it but what they don't know is that she protects him as much as he protects her. It's not always obvious because they are the only one who knows how it works. Subtle glances, ghosting touches, and terse reprimands. For them it was enough, it's more than enough. For them it's always been him and her against life itself.

**Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days**  
She always lived in pain. When she was young she found friends, then one by one they were gone. One was left but it was never the same and she was in pain again, then she met him. Obnoxiously orange hair, permanent scowl and deep down gentle person. Then she started to hope that maybe, just maybe, she no longer have to live in pain anymore. Maybe he'll be there for her.

**I Miss You by Incubus**  
She was gone. Right before his eyes he watched her disappear. He looked at her and she looked at him, words failing them when there is much to be said. Now he pretends. Pretend not to miss her, her smile, her eyes, her. It hurts to hope that he will see her again.

**Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne**  
Time is passing in an eternal stretch. She watched him lose sight of her. It hurt. Now she trains. She work hard every day and even harder the next. She knows he will be able to see her again. But until then she can't just stand here and wait for it. She's going to become stronger. So when they meet again she can still torment him. But it's hard not to miss him. And even harder to not try to miss him.

**In The End by Linkin Park**  
Does it matter? She is dead and he is somewhat not dead. Does that mean it's wrong? Is it wrong? They can be together right? Love, for everything that's it is, it is never wrong. She can love him and he can love her however they want. What matters is that they are complete. They are one. It doesn't matter really. Doesn't it?

**Harder Than You Know by Escape the Fate**  
He never had to share his room before, certainly not to someone who is claiming to be a death god. He never allowed a girl to his room before (except his sisters), that is until the chappy loving midget came along. He never had to save someone before (except those who are close to him), definitely not someone who binds him with some weird trick and stuck her sword to is chest. He never missed someone before (except his mother), but then he did. He did miss her. He never had to before, but then again, it is her.

**Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5**  
The beach, the park, the mall, the school, the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, his house and his room. They were there. On a good day relaxing, other times bleeding. They fought against each other, amongst their friends and their enemies. It's like a dance, their life. Twirling, dodging, parrying, striking, and deflecting. Together they dance. It's not always graceful and beautiful but still they dance. Around each other, beside each other and just with each other.

**Famous Last Word by My Chemical Romance**  
Was it the right word to say? He said good bye. He never thought he would say that to her but it seems fitting at the time and he wonders if it was the right thing to say. Should he have said something else, anything else? It was her that he will not be seeing for a long time, if not permanently. Was he somehow glad that if he never got to see her again for the rest of his life at least he had the chance to say goodbye? It's confusing, it's not supposed to end like this. Not for them, never for them, _why them_?

**Your Song by Parokya ni Edgar**  
Different persons from different time and different world. Neither let their smile see the day and both have dark past they carry inside. They meet, they did not waste so much with the greet. Their first meeting never did flow smoothly neither did the rest of the time they spent collectively. They are dawn to each other. They are only for one another. In the vast three dimensional world filled with black white and gray they manage to find each other. And it was perfect. This is theirs to claim.

* * *

So how did I do? Comments, suggestions, flames, death threats and what have you are welcome.


End file.
